


Verwandlung

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sprache: Deutsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape möchte einen Werwolf beobachten, um den Wolfsbanntrank verbessern, doch seine Angst vor der dunklen Kreatur sitzt tief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verwandlung

**Verwandlung**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

oOoOo

 

Snape führte seinen Besucher in ein kleines, vollgestopftes Wohnzimmer, in dem es vor allem überquellende Bücherregale zu geben schien. Mit einer Geste bot er Lupin auf dem schäbigen, bequem aussehenden Sofa Platz an.  
„Tee?"

Sein Besucher nickte und sah sich neugierig um, während Snape hinter einer als Regal getarnten Tür verschwand.  
Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Snape lebte. Die schäbige Muggelgegend überraschte ihn genauso wie dessen altmodisches, ein wenig heruntergekommenes Haus. Zwar wußte er, daß der ehemalige Mitschüler ein Halbblut war, hatte aber trotzdem bisher angenommen, daß dieser einen aufwendigeren und einem Slytherin und ehemaligen Todesser angemesseneren Stil pflegte. Nach diesem Raum zu urteilen schien Snape jedoch nur in Bücher zu investieren und in seine immer gut geschneiderte, perfekt sitzende schwarze Tracht. Lupin wurde auf einmal bewußt, daß er tatsächlich nur sehr wenig über den anderen wußte.

Snape kam mit einem Teetablett zurück, setzte sich und schenkte ein.  
„Der Wolfsbann ist fertig."  
Lupin häufte Zucker in seine Tasse und nickte. „Danke. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Aber bist du dir wirklich sicher?"  
Besorgt beobachtete er, wie Snape sich räusperte die verschwitzten Hände an der Hose abwischte.

„Ja. Wenn ich den Wolfsbanntrank verbessern will, muß ich wissen, wie sich ein Werwolf ohne Käfig oder Schutzzauber verhält. Dazu ist genaueste Beobachtung notwendig, denn das Verhalten des Werwolfs ist auch unter Wolfsbann weitgehend vom Instinkt geleitet. Schutzmaßnahmen könnten die Beobachtung verfälschen."  
„Ich verstehe. Trotzdem überrascht es mich, daß du diese Beobachtungen selbst machen möchtest. Du hast doch -"  
„Ich habe meine Angst im Griff, Lupin", erklärte Snape mit steifen Lippen. „Und den Wolfsbann habe ich selbst gebraut. Ich weiß, daß er wirkt."

oOoOo

Alles verlief wie geplant. Lupin trank den Wolfsbann und verwandelte sich bei Mondaufgang, während Snape, ein halbleeres Glas Feuerwhisky neben sich, bereitsaß, um Notizen zu machen.  
Noch schlief die Kreatur, die gleich nach der Verwandlung eingeschlafen war.  
Snape entspannte sich ein wenig. Es half zwar, daß er genau um die Wirkung und den Schutz des Wolfsbanntranks wußte, doch seine Angst vor dem Werwolf saß zu tief, um ihr mit dem Verstand zu begegnen. Doch wenn er sein Ziel, einen verbesserten Wolfsbanntrank, erreichen wollte, mußte er die Angst überwinden. _  
Nur eine Nacht,_ _dann ist es vorbei._

Ein leises Jaulen ließ ihn auffahren. Das schlafende Tier zuckte mit den Pfoten, setzte sich abrupt auf und gab ein leises „Wuff" von sich. Snape beobachtete nervös, wie sich der Wolf mit der Pfote über die Schnauze fuhr, erhob und kräftig schüttelte. Dann blickte er ihn aus gelben Augen eindringlich an und gab ein leises Winseln von sich.  
Snape schluckte und versuchte, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. _  
Es ist nur Lupin, er ist nicht gefährlich. Der Wolfsbann wirkt, du hast ihn selbst gebraut. Dir kann nichts passieren._

Angespannt beobachtete er, wie der Wolf sich erhob und schnüffelnd begann, den Raum zu erkunden. Er verstand nicht viel von Hunden und von Wölfen erst recht nicht, aber dieser hier schien zumindest friedlich zu sein. Sein Puls hämmerte, und er spürte einen Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. Hunde konnten doch riechen, wenn man Angst hatte, fiel ihm ein, und Wölfe natürlich genauso. _  
Er wird meine Angst riechen..._

Mit wedelndem Schwanz und gelegentlichem Schnauben durchstöberte der Wolf enthusiastisch jeden Winkel. Für eine Hundenase waren die vollgestopften Regale offenbar ein olfaktorisches Paradies.  
Schließlich blieb er vor Snape stehen, winselte erneut und legte dem erschrockenen Tränkemeister den Kopf auf die Knie.  
Erschrocken riß Snape die Hände hoch und konnte einen Schrei gerade noch unterdrücken. Was sollte das? War das eine Drohung, wurde er gleich angegriffen? Reglos saß er da, den Blick unverwandt auf die große Fellgestalt gerichtet, die ihn von unten herauf anstarrte. Dann schnaufte der Wolf, schloß die Augen und ließ sich auf die Hinterbeine nieder. Sein Schwanz klopfte leicht auf den Boden.  
Snape hatte Mühe, die aufsteigende Panik im Zaum zu halten, doch als der Wolf sich weiterhin ruhig verhielt, wurde er ruhiger. Langsam gewann sein Verstand wieder die Oberhand und er wagte es, die Arme herunterzunehmen. Seine Hände zitterten, als er den Stift zur Hand nahm, um sich mit dem Notieren seiner Beobachtungen abzulenken und zu beruhigen. Der Werwolf schnaufte erneut und öffnete ein Auge, als Snapes Stift zu Boden fiel, schloß es jedoch gleich wieder.  
Snape holte tief Luft. Das hier lief ganz anders, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Mühsam zwang er sich, das zu tun, was ihm bisher immer geholfen hatte: aufmerksam zu beobachten und daraus seine Schlüsse zu ziehen.  
Was also geschah hier? Vor ihm saß ein Wolf, nein, ein Werwolf auf den Hinterbeinen, den Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Der gesamte Körper wirkte entspannt, wie er nun realisierte, das Tier atmete ruhig und schien sich wohlzufühlen. Der Schwanz hatte zu Klopfen aufgehört, jedoch ohne daß sich sonst etwas an der Körperhaltung veränderte. Auch vorher hatte der Wolf lediglich neugierig die für ihn neue Umgebung untersucht. Er hatte keinerlei Anzeichen von Aggression oder Bedrohung gezeigt. Er war nicht gefährlich.  
Snape spürte, wie die Anspannung und mit ihr die Angst langsam wichen. Der Wolf schien das ebenfalls zu spüren, denn der Schwanz fing an, erneut auf den Boden zu klopfen. _  
Du weißt doch genau, daß ein Werwolf unter Wolfsbann seinen Verstand behält. Er sieht aus wie ein Wolf und reagiert mit dem Instinkt eines Wolfes, aber er wird von seinem Verstand kontrolliert. Er weiß, daß ich kein Feind bin._

Snape gab sich einen Ruck. Fast erstaunt über seinen plötzlichen Mut streckte er eine Hand aus – vorsichtshalber nur die Linke, für alle Fälle - und legte sie behutsam auf den Kopf des Wolfes. Ein lautes Fiepen und verstärktes Schwanzklopfen war die Antwort. Die zweite Hand folgte der ersten, und gleich darauf hatte Snape beide Hände tief in Lupins Fell vergraben.

oOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen saß ein blasser, müder Lupin am Küchentisch, schlürfte einen stark gesüßten Kaffee in sich hinein und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen war. Wie immer waren seine Erinnerungen nur bruchstückhaft und nicht allzu zuverlässig. Dennoch war da war vor allem ein Bild von einem Paar Hände, die ihn streichelten und klopften, an den speziellen Stellen kraulten, wo es immer besonders juckte, und ihm schließlich sogar den Bauch tätschelten, begleitet von einer Stimme, die freundlich zu ihm sprach. Er wurde wohl langsam alt und warf die Erinnerungen an die Vollmondnächte durcheinander, dachte er. Snape würde ihn niemals berührt, geschweige denn gestreichelt haben!

„Ich hoffe, du hast herausgefunden, was du wissen wolltest", meinte er in Snapes Richtung, der hinter dem Tagespropheten verschwunden war. „Dann brauchen wir das nicht zu wiederholen."

Snape ließ die Zeitung sinken. „Wie? Oh, ja, in der Tat, Remus, es war sehr aufschlußreich", erklärte er aufgeräumt. „Ich wußte zum Beispiel nicht, daß Werwölfe so ein weiches Fell haben." Er nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Doch für wissenschaftliche Zuverlässigkeit sollte ich meine Beobachtungen besser wiederholen. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir auch nächsten Monat deine kostbare Zeit opfern würdest."

Mit einem nicht zu verkennenden Grinsen verschwand er wieder hinter seiner Zeitung.

 

_**finite** _

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden als Geburtstagsgeschenk für Pale. Mein erster Versuch, Lupin/Snape zu schreiben. Ich bin leider nicht sehr bewandert in der caniden Körpersrpache und hoffe, das Verhalten einigermaßen getroffen zu haben.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Veröffentlicht Juni 2010
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus und werde sie unbeschädigt zurückgeben.


End file.
